


electric kisses

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira calls Allison while she's at a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric kisses

**Author's Note:**

> for #440: remainder - #434: phone

"I wish I was there with you," Kira says. 

They both know she means close to her, not at the hunters' conference, but Allison still makes the weak joke. "I think they'd like it more. Most of them don't even know kitsunes exist." 

"Well if I don't exist..." Kira begins, a blush already burning in her cheeks at the thought. 

Allison perks up at the tone, flopping over on her bed and thankful she got her own room this year. "Oh? What would you do then?" 

Kira closes her eyes, imagining a hotel room probably much nicer than the one Allison's really in, with mountains of pillows and a roaring fire. 

"We'd never leave your room. You'd fake food poisoning and only see them for the closing banquet."

Allison grins, "This is sounding so much better already." 

Kira laughs, "Mhmm, and I'd kiss you whenever they came around, up and down your neck, across your shoulders, static along your hips, and you'd always be flushed."

"Just flushed?" Allison asks, her voice deeper, "You sure that'll convince them?"

"Oh no, we'll have you sweating too. Soaked and writhing on the bed, begging for a breath and another orgasm. Gunna go until a single shock makes you come." 

Allison's breath trips, and her fingers slip into her pajama pants without a real thought, memories of Kira's lips on her. 

"I can hear you Allison," Kira says, biting her lip. 

Allison lets her fingers move sloppily, wet noises louder, "Yeah babe, tell me."


End file.
